


Je Suis Désolé, Tu Me Manques

by qui_nn



Series: Douloureux series [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bees, Blood and Injury, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deity Tubbo, Earth Deity Tubbo, Earth Magick, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Like, Loneliness, Mass Death, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), More hurt less comfort, Not that much though, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tags May Change, Trees, Witchcraft, but it isnt that bad just some minor death and death and sadness and yeah, four people died, hybrid tubbo, imagine if your family turned into trees lmao, just saying i dont want to get sued just in case, light fluff, thats a lot of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: In which Tubbo loses everything that kept him from drowning.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Douloureux series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Je Suis Désolé, Tu Me Manques

**Author's Note:**

> Title is french for uhhh "I'm Sorry, I Miss You"
> 
> please read the tags they are like warnings nowadays.
> 
> this might be confusing, but its mostly time skips and time jumps in one short thing.

It was quiet, for a while.

He was lonely.

He missed them.

_ They left him. _

  
  
  


It had been a spring afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, beating heat onto anything in its path.

He wasn't worried all that much. His family had dealt with witches before.

  
  


" _ Laniiiii _ , where has father dearest gone?" he had groaned, leaning against his sister.

She had huffed and left the room, leaving him alone. 

"He's gone to the caverns, Toby," Teagan said as she ruffled her butterfly wings.

  
  


"The caverns?" 

  
  
  


Rain droplets pounced onto his hair and shoulders, masking his tears as just rainwater. 

When did it start raining?

Pain erupted from the boy's head, but he paid no mind to it. 

His family was gone.

Sticky red liquid poured down from his temple, but he paid no mind to it.

His family was  _ gone _ .

His legs gave out, bringing him to the muddy grass. But he paid no mind to it.

_ His family was fucking gone it was his fault they left him he did it they died he was lonely it was his fault he killed them he-- _

  
  
  


"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" his mother sang, throwing her arms into the air. 

His siblings had already started eating the cake, ignoring the shouts from their father.

He laughed, sitting next to his younger sister. She stuffed her mouth full of chocolate cake, smiling slightly. "H'w does 't feel t' be thirt'een?" Lani said, her words muffled by the desert. 

"Feels great!"

  
  
  


"You can't fly for your  _ life _ , Tubbo." his older brother laughed, flicking his tail back and forth. 

He grumbled, his wings twitching in annoyance. "He can fly, alright? He's just fucking slow." Teagan said, pausing her strawberry planting.

" _ LAMO! _ " 

"Shut up Lani, you don't even have wings!"

  
  
  


His mother smiled at him, handing him a handful of seeds. "What are these?" he asked, glancing at the light brown dots. 

She had laughed and said, "Tomato seeds! I'm going to teach you how to plant them!"

  
  
  


He'd been lonely.

He missed people.

"Hello, mister bee. Do you have a name?" he tiredly asked a wandering bee. It buzzed around for a couple of seconds before settling on a flower.

"Lord Sebastian? That's a pretty name for a handsome bee like you!"

He took care of Sebastian after that.

  
  
  
  


"Do you think I should move, Sebastian?" he asked the insect, it seemingly nodded.

He smiled, standing up from his position, "We can make a treehouse together!"

  
  
  
  


He was lonely.

  
  


And then he met Tommy.

  
  


He thought he wouldn't be going on for much longer.

He was supposed to be gone.

_ He was supposed to be with his family already. _

  
  


But then he met Tommy.

  
  


And he placed the rope away.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like my sleep.


End file.
